


baby, you're like a first snowfall

by stopthedimples



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Snowfall, dorm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopthedimples/pseuds/stopthedimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this text post:<br/>Someone needs to write a ‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, you're like a first snowfall

Harry shivers and pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and sniffles lightly. He was almost done with his poly psy paper and he was just about to run it upstairs to Zayn for a little edit when the fire alarm had blared and he’s wrapped at it hastily and chucked out of the room.

It’s cold tonight, looks like they’ve just got their first snowfall when Harry was inside writing and he’s honestly about to go back inside just so that the fire can warm his skin.

“Planning on doing more homework while you’re out here?” Harry whips his head around so fast at the sound of that voice that he feels a curl get stuck between his lip and a fallen snowflake.

“I – just – I just like to write things in pencil instead of a COMPUTER and I didn’t want it to burn inside if there is an actual fire and like I worked really hard on it and…” He stops to take a deep breath and shakes his head again, “Sorry rambling. I’m not doing homework out here, just – it’s a good paper.”

He watched as Niall smiles and his adam apple bobs right before he speaks. “Let me guess you were headed to Zayns to get a good edit huh?”

Harry nods along even though he has no idea how Niall had any idea that Harry even lived in the same dorm room as him, or that he was even friends with Zayn and how in an way would he know that he was about to go and get his paper edited too.

“We’ve lived in the same building for two years, Zayns my suitemate I can practically hear when you run your hands through your hair, dorm walls, paper thin.” Nialls laughs and scratches at his stomach, his stomach that Harry hadn’t even noticed was COMPLETELYbare until right now.

His legs are too, he’s just in a pair of black boxer shorts and a pair of brown slippers. 

"Was playing footie with the lads, was just about to hop in the shower and then someone decided it was a good time to light the school on fire."

Fuck. He’s been thinking about this every day since he shared the washer next to Niall the second week of his freshman year, and now he’s standing in front of him without a top.

Topless. Topless Niall. Fuck.

Harrys mind is swirling so fast that he doesn’t notice Niall stepping a little closer to him. “Do you wanna, stand under the old oak, might block the wind a little.”

Harry just nods his head and lets Niall walk in front of him, not looking at his bum. He’s not. Okay he is. It’s like he’s in a daydream, that Niall has actually talked to him, said whole sentences to him. It’s like a scene straight out of a John Hughes movie.

“You always look so stressed, you should get out of your dorm a little more yeah? Bet you’ve got a single room and everything huh?” Niall asks smiling up at Harry.

“I mean yeah – singles are good for… dates?” He rambles slowly as if it was a question his own attempt at flirtation failing exceptionally.

“Dates huh? Might have to try that out.” Niall laughs leaning back against the oak.

“Try what?”

“You know, try going on a date with a boy who has a single room. Might be very exciting. You know anyone Harry?” Niall chuckles pushing off the tree and crowding into Harrys space. “I like them with wild hair, tall, slim, and he has to write in pencil I mean that’s a given.”

Harry can feel his cheeks flair, because he’s those things but then maybe Niall isn’t talking about him at all. “I think Liam on the fourth floor has a single too.” He mumbles scratching underneath his head scarf.

“Think I like them more with a Cheshire accent instead. Preferably with the name Harry.” He whispers still just as close to Harry as he was before, his breath warm on through the thin t-shirt Harry is wearing. He’s trying to think of a really good answer or some sort of flirting technique that Louis teased him about in grade nine, and then his RA is speaking through a loud speaker letting them know they’re allowed to go back into the building now, it was just a girl who’d left a hot pocket in for a minute too long.

“See you later Harry, hope Zayn can help with your paper.”

Harrys speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr   
> niall20L4


End file.
